Tell Me The Truth I Want To Hear
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Alone at night, away from the prying eyes Gaara and Naruto are able to be themselves, to drown in the sea of emptiness that their fates have brought them. And able to find confort in each other.


**Title: **Just Tell Me The Truth I Want To Hear.  
**Character:** Gaara  
**Pairing:** Gaara/Naruto  
**Author:** Saku  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Theme set 1 09. the truth  
**Warnings:** Look at the pairing, kinda an angsty tone to it, might see Gaara as a lil OOC  
**Summary:** Alone at night, away from the prying eyes Gaara and Naruto are able to be themselves, to drown in the sea of emptiness that their fates have brought them. And able to find confort in each other.  
**A/N: **Inspiration came from this AMV that I saw on youtube. I know weird inspiration...but I guess it happens sometimes...This actually was an idea I had a long while ago, but then saw on the 10_whores community this prompt and was like- HEY That'll work with this idea. So here we go!

_x-x-x-_

In a darkened room two bodies clung to each other. Tightly they clung as though they would fall into a dark oblivion if they were to let each other go. Sniffling the red head buried his face into the bare chest below him as he tried to keep the sobs that threatened to break out as he tightened his grip on the other boy, nails piercing through the lightly tanned skin. The body under him winced at the initial pain only to sigh in relief when the grip lessened.

Cautiously, as to not spook the other boy, the blond combed his fingers through the crimson locks; all the while he whispered soothing sounds, sweet nothings, promises that tomorrow would be better. Though he knew it was not true, that it would never be 'alright.' That was the truth to their existence, nothing would ever be alright for them.

Even though he knew the truth, Gaara still could not help but to be soothed by the soft whispers, at the warm air that caressed his ear.

But the sad thing about false promises, the truth always finds the thin cracks and wiggles its way inside to rear its ugly head long enough to shatter the idealistic world that had been created. Gaara could see the ugly, vile truth slowly wiggle its way inside his perfect world. Slowly the scenery changed, reminding the red haired boy just how useless it really was to believe in a fake truth. Even if he wanted to listen to it, to believe in it.

"It'll never be alright," Gaara whispered as he stared at the dark wall before him. "Never. Never…Never will! It'll always be like this. Us against them. Them against us. We'll never be with them. Always alone."

Memories flashed through Gaara's mind, each more traumatic then the first. Memories of the betrayal he had suffered, of the loneliness he knew, of the pain he had to suffer.

Gasping Gaara tried to get a decent breath as he tightened his grasp on the solid boy under him. The only thing that showed him that this was real. Sapphire eyes rolled back into his head as panic settling in him. Desperate for help from the impending darkness he reached out, grasping the bed sheets in a tight fist.

Around them the sand them quivered as Gaara clenched his eyes shut tightly trying to separate what was now from what was then.

Combing his fingers through the boy's hair Naruto whispered sweet nothings to Gaara, soothing the boy's frantic breathing. Slowly Gaara calmed down again, the memories of the past weeks leaving as he allowed himself to get lost in the touches, in the words.

Alone at night was when they could be themselves. They could just lie with one another and understand without speaking what they were feeling. Both of them knew what it was like for the other, to know how it was to have a monster inside of them. They did not have to speak of the horrors, of the pain.

Together they could lie and be who they were. There was no expectations, no demands. Nights when they were together they could forget just for a second about their lives. There were no demons sealed within them. No...Even if it was not the truth, they could pretend that it was. They could cry and no one would stare at them. No one would ever know.

And the next morning they would separate before anyone found them together, each hiding behind the masks that they had formed. They would go out- Naruto back to his friends and to eat Ramen while learning to grow. Gaara would head back to where his brother and sister were staying. And separated they would live their life as others watched them, feared them, loathed them.

But not now, now they fed off of the other's company, their soothing nature.

Naruto hugged the boy on top of him tightly, holding him close as he tried to keep away his inner demons. This was a time to leave the thoughts behind, put them on the doorstep and only retrieve them in the morning. This was a time to be _normal_.


End file.
